The present invention relates generally to the bulk processing of envelopes, and in particular, to the bulk processing of relatively large and cumbersome envelopes in an automated fashion.
A variety of organizations customarily receive mail in large quantities and in bulk form. Accordingly, a number of devices have been developed to facilitate the handling of such mail so as to enhance productivity. One such apparatus which has found broad acceptance in the industry is the mail extraction apparatus, which is capable of receiving mail in bulk form, and of sequentially opening each envelope to appropriately expose its contents for extraction and sorting by an operator. Examples of such devices may be had with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,197; 4,110,958; and 3,979,884, which are illustrative of the "Rapid Extraction Desk" which is manufactured by the Opex Corporation of Cherry Hill, N.J.
While mail extraction devices of this type have greatly facilitated the extraction of mail from received envelopes of various different sizes and shapes, the nature of certain mail room operations has given rise to the need to be able to process relatively cumbersome envelopes which are often not appropriately accommodated by presently available mail extraction devices.
Basic to this consideration is that such presently existing mail extraction devices simply are not readily adapted to receiving and operating upon relatively large or cumbersome envelopes or mail-pouches, as a result of the structural configuration of such devices. In some cases, the envelopes may be too large to be conveyed through the extraction device. In other cases, the envelopes may be of a nature which makes them difficult to maintain in a planar condition, particularly when held erect or at an upwardly disposed angle.
Moreover, such envelopes, by virtue of their size, are often capable of holding more, in size, weight and number, making the handling of such envelopes and the assured extraction of all items that much more difficult. As a further consideration, increasing the overall size of the envelope tends to permit relatively small articles contained within the envelope to move within the confines of the envelope, still further increasing the difficulty of assuring that all items are removed from the envelope after it has been opened.
In mechanizing the process of extracting contents from such envelopes, the foregoing considerations present numerous complications and structural limitations. Basic to this are the difficulties encountered in reliably conveying such envelopes through the apparatus. However, also to be considered are special problems encountered in the extraction process. For example, special attention must be paid to the severing of such envelopes, prior to the extraction operation, to avoid severing of the articles which are contained within the envelope. Special attention must also be paid to the extraction operation, since the contents of the envelope are often numerous and in various different orientations within the envelope, making the assured extraction of all contents more difficult. Special attention must also be paid to the so-called "candling" of envelopes to verify that they have been emptied of all their contents, in view of the significant surface area to be checked, and the increased possibility of relatively small items moving to remote portions of the envelope and thereby avoiding detection.
It therefore became desirable to develop an apparatus which is capable of processing such cumbersome envelopes for the extraction of their contents in a straightforward, reliable, and high-speed operation.